disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities
Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released on October 6, 1987. Released to celebrate the 20th Anniversary of The Jungle Book, it is notably the first Sing Along Songs video in which Jiminy Cricket appears as the host instead of Professor Owl, who appears at the beginning to introduce Jiminy. It is also the first Sing Along Songs video in which the featured songs all have a central theme - in this case, the animal kingdom. Songs #Disney Sing Along Songs Theme Song #The Bare Necessities (The Jungle Book) #You Are a Human Animal (The Mickey Mouse Club) #Work Song (Cinderelly, Cinderelly) (Cinderella) #Old Yeller (Old Yeller) #Figaro and Cleo (Figaro and Cleo) #Winnie the Pooh (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #I Wan'na Be Like You (The Jungle Book) #Look Out for Mr. Stork (Dumbo) #Everybody Wants to Be a Cat (The Aristocats) #The Ugly Bug Ball (Summer Magic) #The Bare Necessities (Reprise) Trivia *Known as El Libro de la Selva: Ritmo en la Selva in Spanish, released in Spain and in limited quantities in the United States. *Known as Le Livre de la Jungle: Il En Faut Peu Pour Être Heureux in French, released in France. *"You Are a Human Animal" uses footage from All the Cats Join In, For Whom the Bulls Toil, The Aristocats, Farmyard Symphony, You and Your... Sense of Touch, Lambert the Sheepish Lion, Birds in the Spring, and Figaro and Cleo. *During "Winnie the Pooh", a clip of the opening scene from Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too runs, then after a clip of Pooh bouncing on the lyrics to the chorus, Jiminy says "You can do better than that, so I'll give you more words. Let's do it all over!" and the rest of the song lyrics appear on the screen during a montage of clips from all the featurettes. *"The Ugly Bug Ball" uses the original footage from Summer Magic, then it also contains footage from classic Disney bug cartoons like Woodland Café and Mickey's Garden throughout the rest of the song. *The closing credits use the still background from The Jungle Book instead of the normal blue one. *One of the last Disney videocassette releases to have the print logo sandwiched between blue lines on the tape label. With the Talents of *Corey Burton - Professor Owl, Bertie Birdbrain (theme song only) *Sebastian Cabot - Bagheera (archive footage) *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Dean Clark - Berlioz (archive footage) *Kevin Corcoran - Arliss Coates (archive footage) *Scatman Crothers - Scat Cat (archive footage) *Gary Dubin - Toulouse (archive footage) *Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket (archive footage) *Liz English - Marie (archive footage) *Verna Felton - Elephant Matriarch (archive footage) *Eva Gabor - Duchess (archive footage) *Phil Harris - Baloo, Thomas O'Malley (archive footage) *Sterling Holloway - Mr. Stork (archive footage) *Lord Tim Hudson - Hit Cat (archive footage) *Burl Ives - Osh Popham (archive footage) *Nancy Kulp - Frou-Frou (archive footage) *Jimmy Mathers - Peter Carey (archive footage) *Louis Prima - King Louie (archive footage) *Thurl Ravenscroft - Russian Cat (archive footage) *Bruce Reitherman - Mowgli (archive footage) *Vito Scotti - Italian Cat (archive footage) *Paul Winchell - Chinese Cat (archive footage) *Jimmy MacDonald - Gus, Jaq (archive footage) *Clarence Nash - Figaro (archive footage) Gallery 155268155 disney-sing-along-songs-bare-necessities-vhs-video-tape-.jpg|The 1990 VHS release of The Bare Necessities. 516ZF74VGAL.jpg|The 1994 VHS release of The Bare Necessities. D938b2af7569fe3af48e9ef238d9e22f988c3397.jpg|The 2006 DVD release of The Bare Necessities. 517rNhClOwL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|The Japanese VHS release of The Bare Necessities. 51J9+3JqsKL. AA300 .jpg Cante Com Disney Somente o Necessário.jpg|Brazilian VHS cover Sing-Along with All of Disney's Sing-Along Songs.jpeg|Post-credits promo for all SAS videos available at the time of release Junglebook195.jpg|"The Bare Necessities" Cinderella247.jpg|"Work Song (Cinderelly, Cinderelly)" Old Yeller Sing Along - Disney.jpg|"Old Yeller" IMG 0593.JPG|"Figaro and Cleo" Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-64.jpg|Winnie the Pooh" Junglebook311.jpg|"I Wan'na Be Like You" Dumbo_004.jpg|"Look Out for Mr. Stork" Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-6776.jpg|"Everybody Wants to Be a Cat" SummerMagic19633.jpg|"The Ugly Bug Ball" Category:The Jungle Book Category:Sing Along Songs videos